Integration techniques for performing chemical reactions in a very small space are being spotlighted from the standpoint of speed-up of chemical reactions, as well as reaction and analysis using a very small amount of sample. In a microchemical system using a microchip, which is one of chemical reaction integrating techniques, there are provided an inlet port for introducing a sample into the microchip and a microchannel connected to the inlet port. Within the microchannel there are performed such sample treatments as reaction, separation, extraction, detection, mixing, synthesis, and analysis. As examples of reactions performed in the microchemical system there are diazotization reaction, nitration reaction and antigen-antibody reaction. As examples of extraction and separation there are solvent extraction, electrophoretic separation and column separation.
In an electrophoretic apparatus described in Patent Literature 1, a plate member is formed integrally by bonding first and second substrates, a groove for analysis provided with a buffer sump and a groove for sample injection are formed in both end portions of the first substrate, a through hole is formed in the second substrate at a position opposed to the buffer sump in the first substrate, and an electrode film for the application of voltage is formed on an inner wall of the through hole and also around both sides of the through hole. In this electrophoretic apparatus, connection is made through the electrode film to a high voltage source installed in the body of the apparatus to effect the application of voltage, allowing migration to take place.
Another conventional micro fluidics system has been proposed for example in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-114229 (Patent Literature 2) in which a sample is conveyed to a microchip or a microplate with use of a syringe pump.
A measuring analysis equipment using a microchip in Patent Literature 2 has a microchip, the microchip being provided with a first very small channel for allowing a sample to flow therethrough, a second very small channel for allowing a marker substance to flow therethrough, a very small reaction channel formed by a combination of the first and second channels, and a reactive site provided in the reaction channel and with a specific binding substance fixed thereto. A syringe pump is connected through a silicon tube to the first and second channels in the microchip and both sample and marker substance are fed from the syringe pump.
Patent Literature 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. H8(1996)-178897
Patent Literature 2: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-114229